Harriet Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by Darth Taktiker of Narnia
Summary: Fem!Harry James and Lily survived the encounter with Voldemort, well, sort of. Harriet is living -if you can call it that- at her Aunt and Uncle's, for what she thinks, is the rest of her life. Serious Black is accused of Murder, Peter Pettigrew is dead -so everyone thinks- and Remus feels more alone than ever. Possible bashing, not sure yet. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. The Night of Fate

**So, there is this absolutely BRILLIANT girl (at least I'm pretty sure she's a girl, but you never know on this site), and she is called tinyroe65! Definitly look her up, because her story, _Harriet Potter_ kind of inspired mine! But she had EVERYTHING happen in the first two years! Goodness, talk about overload! o.O Anyway, I thought I would add my thougths to the whole, Harry-is-a-girl thing! Also, I still have questions on how I should keep this going so, help me out people! **

**Why the heck do I have to say that this doesn't belong to me? It's on **FANFICTION** people! If it was mine, don't you think I would keep this to myself, and OFF the internet? O.o**

* * *

A black haired baby girl cooed happily, gripping a strand of her mother's hair in her fingers. The mother nuzzled the baby girl with her nose, smiling as she held her infant daughter. The father stood next to his wife, arm around her shoulder, and watched his baby girl giggle as she tugged on the strand of hair she had captured.

"Don't you worry about Harriet, you two! She's in capable hands!" An elderly woman said, plucking the baby out of their arms. "You two need to go relax for an hour at least! Go hang around with Serious, he can make anyone forget their troubles!"

The elderly lady shared many features with the father of Harriet, like the black, untamable hair, the hazel eyes, and glasses. Of course, the boy had black, round frames, and the elderly woman had beige, rectangular frames.

"Are you sure, Mother? We can stay. We don't have to go out tonight." The father said nervously, glancing at his baby girl not in his protective reach.

"James Potter, I am fully capable of taking care of a one year old girl! I took care of you all your life, didn't I?" The elderly mother chastised.

"And look how he turned out." Mumbled the old man next to James's mother, earning him a loud smack on the shoulder. Coughing uncomfortably, the grandfather said, "You aught to head on out. We can handle anything Harriet can dish out."

"But can you handle You-Know-Who?" Lily muttered fearfully, gripping her husbands hand.

"He can't find this place. We'll be fine. Now go before I shove you out the door myself!" James's mother emphasized by pointing a wrinkled old hand at the door.

As they shuffled to the door, Lily looked back. "If you need anything-"

"Lily, go." The grandmother jumped in before she could finish.

The moment the couple stepped out the door, it was shut, and the clicking of the lock was painfully loud in the quiet night. "Good old mum." James forced out, trying to lighten the mood.

Sighing, Lily asked, "She's not going to let us back in, is she?"

"Nope." James answered with a slight pop.

"We're going to have to go somewhere, aren't we?"

"Yep."

"Alright." Lily said, deflating. "Where are we going?"

Shrugging, James replied, "Why not Diagon Ally? I heard a new cafe was having some trouble starting up."

Puffing, Lily watched as her breath dissolved into the cold night air. "I suppose. Though I hate to leave Harriet at home. Without us here."

"Trust me, I know _exactly_ how you feel." James said, pulling his wife in for a hug. "Let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner mum will open the door for us."

A silhouette stood in the light of the living room window, watching the couple as they walked away. Finally, an approving nod came from the grandmother in the window. "Bye-bye!" Little Harriet chirped as she watched her parent walk away. She even got her chubby hand to curl in and out.

"Okay, Little one!" The grandmother cooed, swinging Harriet around in a circle before placing her on the ground. "Can you waddle yet? Let's strengthen those legs so you can walk for mummy and daddy, and drive them completely insane like daddy did us!"

Boisterous laughter burst from the grandfather. "Yes! I think it was right when he learned to walk that he became a trouble magnet!"

"'Magnet' nothin'! He _was_ trouble! He caused trouble like it was as natural an instinct as flying is to a dragon! Him and those friends of his! Honestly, I'm glad those boys were smart enough to get a voice of reason; without Remus, they would have been expelled in their four year!"

"You're right, dear!" The man said, a twinkle in his eye. "I wonder if Harriet will turn out to be anything like them."

"She aught to! Cause her father some trouble to show him what we went through!"

"Come now, it wasn't always that bad."

"Those boys? Fine, you're right. They weren't 'bad' par say, but they were still trouble, with a capital 'T'!" The grandmother stated.

"That I will agree with wholeheartedly!"

During the adults conversation, Harriet managed to crawl away. Away and to the stairs. She was half way up the stairs when grandfather swooped in and caught her. She gave an angry 'muh!' noise. "Do you want to go up to the nursery? Do you want to go play with your toys?" Grandfather asked, walking up the stairs as he did so. Harriet made happy little noises like, 'yah!'

All the way down the hall, Harriet wiggled and tried her hardest to get out of her grandfathers hold. It wasn't until they got the the end of the hall and entered the last room on the right that she was put down, her grandfather all the while going, "Okay! Okay! Down you go!" Quickly, Harriet scurried -or scooted- away and to the chest of toys on the wall.

The grandfather chuckled as she pulled herself to her feet and pushed the lid up. He laughed as she nearly fell into the chest, and watched with a content smile as she flopped on her bottom with a stuffed Hippogriff in her hands. When his wife joined him in the doorway, they watched as little Harriet happily rolled around on the floor with her stuffed hippogriff.

Sighing, the grandmother walked into the room, doleful that she had to end the little girls giggles. "Come on, dearest," She grunted as she picked up the now unhappy child. "We need to feed you. Aren't you hungry?"

"No! NO!" Harriet screamed, kicking and squirming to get back to the floor.

"You listen here! You're going to eat at least one bit of something, or I will take away your hippogriff!" The grandmother said sternly.

When Harriet calmed, the grandfather smirked at his granddaughter. "I know James wasn't this intelligent when he was her age."

"No. Probably gets it from Lily." The grandmother stated nonchalantly. She lead the way down the stairs and in the kitchen, had a major food fight with a very picky Harriet. Huffing in frustration, the grandmother stood up form the chair across from Harriet's highchair, apple sauce the newest addition to the food she was sporting.

"Here, let me try something." The grandfather said, coming into the kitchen. The grandmother huffily handed the apple sauce and baby spoon to her husband, and left to go clean off the mashed baby food in which covered her from head to toe.

Harriet looked at her grandfather, well, more like glared challengingly; practically saying, 'I dare you to try and make me eat that!' with her eyes.

With just a little bit on the spoon, the grandfather looked to his granddaughter, and began speaking in a childish voice, "Look! Look! It's a snitch! It's the golden snitch! Catch it, Harriet! Catch it! He moved it around her head, just out of reach until... He popped it in her open mouth, and said, "Oh no! You swallowed the snitch! We'd better try again!" And repeated the possess. A few times she was actually able to grab the spoon before her grandfather could get it to her mouth, to which he would "congratulate" her.

"Dear! Did Serious say he was going to be coming over?" The grandmother asked from the other room.

"No. Why?" He answered.

"Does Remus even know we changed the Secret Keeper?"

"No. Why?" He asked, desperation setting in. He wiped Harriet down quickly, and carried her to the living room, and stood next to his wife by the window. "That's not Peter either." He said coldly.

Shoving Harriet into his wife's arms he said, "You and Harriet get upstairs, NOW! Use the fireplace in James and Lily's room and get. Out. Of. Here."

"It's-it's-" The grandmothers hard exterior dropped, leaving only a quivering woman.

"Persephone, RUN! I'll hold him off." Kissing her quickly he added, "I love you." And pushed her towards the stairs.

On the first step, the front door blasted open, and the grandmother gave it no thought, she ran. Her bones ached as she made them work more than she ever had. Fear drove her down the hall. The dying screams of her husband fueled her fear, and she ran right by Lily and James's room. She took shelter in Harriet's Nursery, and held a crying Harriet close to her breast. Shushing the scared little girl, she let her own tears fall.

When she heard the door blast off it's hinges behind her she screamed. _This is it. _She thought. _Last thing I'm ever going to do. Must protect Harriet. _

"Give me the girl." Lord Voldemort demanded coldly.

"No." The Grandmother's words quivered slightly, but she held herself proud and defiant.

"Give me the girl, and I'll let you live." He said, pointing his wand at the pair.

"I-I said, no." She restated, turning her body to protect the child.

"Fine. Avada Kedavra!" He hissed. The last thing the grandmother felt was pain. Stinging, burning pain all over her body, before everything went black.

Little Harriet crawled out form under her grandmother's cold body, afraid of why she went so cold so quickly. Harriet crawled over to the crib, and turned around to face the only standing person in the room.

She saw him point something at her, she heard him say something funny, it sounded like he was hissing, like a snake. And that's when she heard it; Mummy and Daddy!

"Harriet!" Called her mother. 'Gah! Ma!' She gurgled as loudly and happily. The man looked towards the doorway as Daddy came into the room. Immediately daddy sent colors flying out of his stick. The man blocked with other colors, and mommy came flying in too. She joined daddy's colors with her own and the man seemed to fall back a bit. But then a light hit mommy and sent her falling to the floor.

'Ma! Ma!' Harriet squealed, crawling over to her mother. Harriet patted her mommy's face; she was still warm, unlike grandmother. He daddy fell down next to mommy, and Harriet dared look to the man. He said some funny words, the same pattern as he said to Grandmother, and Harriet felt a funny sensation run through her. It was almost like being tickled, except it was more like falling off the couch; and then it stopped. Like it had never happened. The man flew backwards, and out the window, and that was all Harriet cared about. He was gone, who cares how. She crawled over her mother, and patted her daddy, calling out to him, "Dah! Dah!" But he didn't wake up. He was warm, just like mommy, but wouldn't wake up. So Harriet laid down between them like in their big bed.

She laid there for a long time, and cried. She cried and cried until her little body couldn't take it any more, and she fell asleep.


	2. 10 Years Later

**Wow. This is a lot harder than I thought. And not for the reason you're (probably) thinking. My mind keeps drifting to the future years.. I have these great ideas for the third year, and perhaps the fourth, maybe, but I wont get there is I can't get past the first year! All help needed and appreciated! **

**If you didn't get it before now, this chapter is shorter. Like, two how word pages shorter (about 1000 words). So, sorry. **

* * *

Remus sat outside the room two of his best friends rested in. They were now somewhat famous. They had survived the Killing Curse, almost. From what the doctor's said, James and Lily would be staying in St. Mungo's for an unknown amount of time. For the time being, they were in a magically induced coma. The doctor's had theorized that they had survived because their daughter had a magical fluctuation during the time of fear, and that magic jumped into James and Lily to protect them, and with the Killing Curse set upon them, it was too much to their magical cores, and their minds, spirits, and bodies had to reconnect in their perfect way. Of course, it was undetermined how long that would take. Or if that was the issue at all!

It was right after the full moon, and Remus had been exhausted. But when he heard that Sirius had sold out James and Lily, he didn't believe it. But now, sitting outside the hospital room in St. Mungo's, he broke down. Sirius had giving Voldemort the chance to kill the Potter family, gone and killed Peter, and he was caught and imprisoned in Azkaban. He had been alone during the full moon, but he was truly alone now.

* * *

10 years. It had been 10 years sense that night. Harriet had disappeared completely from off the face of the earth. Or at least the wizarding world.

"HARRIET!" The voice in the darkness screeched. "HARRIET! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Then there was the tinkling of the chain being slide off the door.

With a heavy sigh, Harriet pushed herself onto the knees and hands, wincing just a bit as her stomach ached in remembrance of two days ago. She reached out in the darkness, and her fingers curled around the only things her aunt and uncle gave her willingly. She slipped on her broken glasses and crawled across her bed to where she knew the door was.

Limping slightly, Harriet made her way out of her cupboard and to the front room. "Yes, Aunt Petunia?"

"Get over here and finish breakfast!" She demanded. Harriet immediately took over cooking while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon showered Dudley with presents. 36 presents exactly. She listened as Dudley got mad that he only had 36. _At least you get something nice. _Was her only thought.

Dudley got everything. He was the angel; and Harriet? Harriet was the devil's child, and often she wished he would take her back because Satan couldn't possibly be worse then the Dursley's. As Harriet gently placed the Dursley's breakfast of plates for them, she drooled slightly, but not enough for Uncle Vernon to see. They laughed at her struggle, and so she gave no show.

She carried all three plates to the table, and set them gently down so their was hardly a click. She quickly pored three glasses of orange juice and grabbed the needed utensils, and set them on the table the "right way", as Aunt Petunia taught her, and Uncle Vernon beat into her. No, she'd never make that mistake again.

She stood in the doorway to the living room and gave a dainty cough. When the Dursley's glared at her form their places in the living room, she said quietly, "Breakfast is ready. If nothing else is needed, can I request that I go back to my cupboard?"

"Fine. Grab something from the kitchen and go." Uncle Vernon waved her off. Harriet whispered a 'thank you' and dashed for the kitchen. She grabbed a slice of bread, and apple, and a banana, as an after thought quickly grabbed a plastic baggy, and rushed to get back to her cupboard, food held tightly to her chest.

The moment she was in her cupboard, she stashed the apple in the bag, tore the bread in half and stuffed half of that in the bag, and shoved it under her pillow. It was wonderful to have food in her stomach, and her stomach greedily replied with a rumble. She slowly ate her banana, making sure sure only at half of it, before the rest of it too was placed in the bag under the pillow. She practically swallowed the bread half whole, and then she waited. It was better to be in her cupboard than out there., where she might do something wrong, or be blamed for something that was out of her control. She curled up on her bed for a few minutes sleep to let the food settle.

It didn't feel like long before Uncle Vernon slammed open her cupboard and had her by the back of the shirt before she could take a breath. _Please don't let him be mad! Please don't let him be mad! _Harriet begged to whoever would listen. Uncle Vernon held her tightly against the wall, gripping her shoulder in an almost bone-crushing way.

"We are going out." He hissed angrily. "You are going to be on your _best _behavior and it anything _funny _happens, you're going to be punished!"

"Yes, Uncle. I swear I'll be good." Harriet nodded vigorously. He released his grip on her and stomped out of the house. Harriet leaned against the wall, holding her arm gently as she closed her eyes, pleading to whatever caused these horrible things to happen, to let them stop for one day.

Harriet took a breath and pushed off the wall. She stretched out her aching shoulder and walked to the car. Dudley came flying out of the house with Aunt Petunia behind him. He pushed Harriet out of the way and onto the lawn, to which Aunt Petunia chastised her. Harriet climbed into the car, and luckily, Dudley was far too excited about the trip, so much so that he left Harriet alone.

Good start to a day, but it never lasts. Not for Harriet.

**What do you think? I know "Harry" isn't the sassy-pants "he" was in the books (which the movies completely took out!), but there's a reason for this! Which I'm not going to tell you! Nana nana! :p Anywho, review! Review! And help me out! This is much harder now that school is started, and I really don't want to give up on it, or make you guys wait, like, a YEAR before I update again! **


	3. Nothing Special

**Sorry it's so terribly short. But I had a question on how to continue this. Should I revive James and Lily soon? Or should I wait until Harriet's third year? **

**Do I REALLY have to tell you that Harry Potter is not mine EVERY chapter? I'm not J.K. Rowling, but I'm working on it. I have my own magic world I'm building! Though I tell ya, forming a type of magic takes WORK! I'm trying to design a circle of magic that would channel peoples magical energies.**

**Enjoy the chapter, no matter how short it is.**

* * *

**Nothing Special **

Dudley banged on the glass loudly, trying to get the snake in the exhibit to move. It was getting rather annoying, and there was a sign that said 'please don't knock on the glass'. But this is Dudley, I'm not sure he _can_ read. Not that I'd ever say that out loud.

"I think it's not going to respond to you." I muttered quietly, and winced back when he turned to me.

"You're not really good at_ thinking_ then. It's not your strong point, brat." Dudley turned back to banging on the glass, and I let out a quiet breath of relief. Eventually, about six, maybe seven minutes later, Dudley groaned and gave up trying to get the poor things attention, and wandered off somewhere else.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't understand how annoying he can be when he's not trying." I muttered, not exactly expecting the snake to do anything. But it did. It lofted it's head, and looked directly at me. I hesitated, glancing to both sides of me without turning my head. When I checked that no one else was watching, I asked quietly, "Can-can you hear-understand me?"

When the snake nodded, my heart rate increased rapidly. _Does this count as something funny?_ I questioned desperately. Deciding that no, this alone wasn't the kind of _funny_ Uncle Vernon meant, I continued my whispered conversation, which was still strange. The snake could hear me, through the glass, and my whisper was near silent. "Do-do you talk to people often?" It shook its head. "I've-well, I've never talked to a snake, so, I-"

"Mummy! Mummy! Look at what the snake is doing!" Dudley shrieked. Dudley's bulky frame slammed me aside, and I hit the concrete, painfully scraping my elbows. A small fire lit in my chest as I thought of all the mean things I could do back to him. I knew I would never complete any of them. Lord knows what punishments would follow, but it didn't stop me from wishing something aweful would happen to him.

Then, like a magic wish come true, the glass in the exhibit vanished, and Dudley, who had been leaning all his weight on it (I'm amazed it didn't break), teetered on the bar before falling into the water with a shout. I wanted to laugh, to make fun of him like he had of me every time I did something wrong, but the consequences would be far more than a simple laugh was worth.

The snake whom I had been talking with slithered past my cousin, and stopped next to me. It lifted it's body so its head was level with mine. "Thankssss." It hissed in a rather masculine voice.

"Any time." I managed to get out through my shock. Yes, I got that it could understand me, but I didn't think maybe it could speak as well.

"We sssssshall be watching for sssssighns of your ssssssstrugglesssss, Ssssssspeaker." It hissed to me. It slithered away, scaring people as it passed, and I swear I heard it whisper, "Burma, here I come."

"Ssssspeaker." I heard it whispered throughout the habitats, and it made ice run down my spine, as well as gave me a flicker of... hope? Excitement? I wasn't sure.

Then, there was a different kind of hiss. "_What did you do?"_ Uncle Vernon demanded, his face red like the fire of anger. I began to shake in fear, I knew what was coming. I always got blamed for things like this. Always.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Uncle! I d-din't-" I couldn't get a full or straight sentence out with Uncle Vernon glaring so hatefully like that. After years, you'd think I would be used to it by now, and I am. I'm so used to it, that I know what comes after.

I looked past Uncle Vernon, and saw Dudley banging on the other side of the glass with terrified cries for his mother, who was on the other side of the glass, panicking in a similar fashion. I. Was. Dead.

* * *

I lay in the darkness of my cupboard, trying not to focus on the slight throbbing in my eye, leg, or ribs. Uncle Vernon hadn't injured me enough for me not to work, but the books he used were rather painful. The phone book particularly, left no marks, but still hurt.

Closing my eyes, I let my imagination take me away. Again. There was a beautifully large, white house, and there were people there who greeted my with love and care whenever I walked by. There was a daddy who played me, and a mommy who taught me and cared for me, and an older brother who protected me whenever we played outside, and another older brother who was a genus and helped me with learning. I didn't have to sweep the floors, or cook the meals, or anything. They loved me dearly, and I wished with all my heart they were real.

Sadly, they were not. No one was coming to save me from this horrible place. Mommy and Daddy had died in a car crash, and I was an only child even before that. All I had was the safety of my cupboard. I was nothing special. I was just Harrie."


	4. Rescue

**Do you KNOW how many Followers I gained in the past week ALONE? I'm shocked at the number! I'm really not that popular, so it's strange. Thank you's and cyber cookies to all those who F&amp;F! **

**I kinda, might have skipped a bit ahead, but there is a memory to kind of explain how this -sort of- came about! I figured, "something's better than nothing" right? And, just so you know, I will not be bringing Lily and James into the picture just yet! ;) You'll have to wait until 3rd year for that! But Harriet wont be living with the Dursley's by the end of 3rd Year. You''l just have to Follow and find out, now wont'cha! **

**Anyway, onto the story!**

_Italics_ = memory

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Rescued **

_Uncle Vernon had lost it. He had mentally gone insane. For about a week I had been getting letters from the same person, but he would burn them before I got a chance to see them. I had been locked in my cupboard for most the week, unless Uncle Vernon needed a punching bag, and then I would be sent straight back. _

_Currently, we were staying in a ratty old lighthouse that felt like it was going to come crashing down on our heads. Dudley was snoring loudly on the couch, while Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were upstairs on the only bed. I got the floor, and the thinnest blanket. Not that I minded, they did _give _me a blanket. I was drawing a picture on the floor of a birthday cake, not unlike the ones Aunt Petunia makes me bake for Dudley. It had candles, and 'Happy Birthday' written above it. _

_When the little picture was done, I turned to look at Dudley's digital watch. 12:00, the very first minute of my birthday. Turning back to the picture in the dust, I whispered, "Make a wish, Harrie." _

To be taken away by some unknown family who had been looking for me all this time._And I blew the picture away. _

_Not even a second after, there was a loud __**BANG**_ _and the door began to screech because of the pressure on it's hinges. Dudley sat up with a shout and Uncle Vernon came down with a rifle in hand and whispered, "Who's there?" _

_Another __**BANG**_ _and the door fell in, yet the doorway was still blocked, this time by a hulking figure. I quickly hid, not knowing what else to do. _

That was how my lifes greatest change started. Apparently the man was literally a giant, and a Wizard! Well, sort of. He could do magic, but he said we wasn't allowed to.

"_Hasn't anything ever happened, when you were angry, or scared? Something you couldn't explain" The giant asked quizzically. _

_I scratched my head nervously, because anytime I was scared or angry something _did _happen, but I have never thought that it was_ ME _doing it. Maybe Uncle Vernon had a reason to beat me anytime something out of the ordinary happened. It really was my fault. _

"_I'm really sorry. I've never meant to cause all those things." I said, my voice heavy with tears. _

"_No. No. Ye see, it's good that those things happened! It's completely normal for someone like ye to have their magic fluctuate." _

"'_Magic'?" I asked, wondering where in the world he got that from. _

"_Yeah, Magic! Why else would you be invited to the same school your parents studied at?" _

"_M-my parents?" I couldn't say any more, I didn't want to break down crying in front of Uncle Vernon. Not again. _

"_How much did they explain te ye? Cuz' it sounds to me that they didn't tell ya nothin'!" The giant exclaimed. _

"_They-they told me my parents died in-in a car crash-" I stuttered fearfully, and the man jumped up in fury and I quivered. _

"'_A car crash'? A car crash _killed _Lily and James Potter?" He bellowed, not at me, but at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. _

I didn't get it then, but much, much later I thought on the way he had said that, and when we were in Diagon Alley -a shopping place for wizards!- I had questioned him on it.

_We were in the back of a restaurant, and apparently everyone knew who I was. I had planned on asking why I was famous, but instead what came out was, "What did you mean that my parents didn't die in a car crash?" _

"_Well, Harriet, ye see, yer mum and dad aren't dead." He said, and I went ballistic. _

"'_**NOT DEAD'? THEN WHERE HAVE THEY BEEN? I HAVE BEEN LIVING WITH **_**THEM** _**MY WHOLE LIFE, AS NO MORE THAN A SLAVE!**_" _Hagrid quickly shushed me, calming me down, but I was still hurt and angry that my parents didn't want me. _

"_Ye see, yer parents are… sick." Then he went on to explain the night I had gotten my scar, answering many of my questions. _

I limped through the train station, fire shooting up my leg every time I put it down. But it didn't matter, I was getting away from the Dursley's for a whole year! Besides, I could lean most of my weight on the trolley anyway, making it bearable.

After Hagrid had taken me back to the Dursley's, and told them that I needed to be on the train or he'd come back, Uncle Vernon took all of the things I had gotten at Diagon Alley and locked them away, shoving me back in my cupboard. The closer the day came that I would leave for school,the angrier it sounded like he had gotten. There would be more banging and shouting, and eventually, Uncle Vernon did exactly like I was expecting. One afternoon I was wrenched out of my cupboard to meet a red-faced Uncle, and after that, I don't remember. It was one of the worst beating I had received, and went on till I blacked out.

But that was behind me, at least for a little while. I had a whole school year that I never had to see the Dursley's! Dudley wouldn't be able to ruin any friendships I made, and I wouldn't get beaten throughout the whole time! It would be great!

There was a platform 9, and a platform 10, but no . I stood there, probably looking like an idiot as I stood like a flamenco to keep my left foot off the ground. That's when I heard it, someone talking about the station always "packed with muggles". Immediately I followed the woman and the many children and watched as one of the older ones ran right through the wall. It took me a second to register that it actually happened, and then I kicked it into gear and went over to the woman.

"Excuse me?" I whispered, still not used to talking to strangers. I took a deep breath and said it loud enough that she could hear me, "Excuse me, ma'am?" She turned and looked at me, and suddenly she grabbed my head, ran her hand across my forehead,, and moved her hands to my shoulders.

"Are you alright, dear? Do you need help? You have a bit of a fever, and probably a bit of malnourishment, but don't worry, Hogwarts will fix you right up!" She patted my cheek in a motherly way, I stepped back, right onto my injured leg, and ground my teeth to keep in a hiss of pain.

"I'm-I'm not sure how to-" I gestured to the barrier, and it looked like the kind woman understood, and gave an easy smile.

"How to get onto the platform! Of course! It's Ron's first time as well!" She waved a hand over to the youngest boy, who gave a big smile. "Now, all you have to do, is run straight at the wall in between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

"What-what if I can't run at the moment? But I'm still rather nervous?" I asked cautiously.

Her hummed as she thought a moment, looking down at my raised leg, and then back at my face. "Well, we'll just have to come up with something. Fred! George!" She called, and came two twin boys.

"A lady in need of assistance?" One said.

"A pleasure to help!" The other bowed in a joking sort of way.

"Let's see, is it the leg, or the ankle?" They seemed to like to flip flop on which one spoke, and it was rather entertaining.

"The leg." I admitted, turning red from all the attention.

"Shall I carry the damsel through the barrier?"

"Only if she doesn't mind, George!" The first one winked at me.

"Do you?" The one called George asked.

"Um-well, I suppose not-" And before I could even finish my sentence, I was picked up in one arm, and his other grabbed my trolley.

"Ready?" He asked, and didn't wait for my answer as he rushed at the stone wall. I think I let out a screech of fear, and hid my face in his collar, waiting for the crash. Then he stopped, and said, "you can look now!" Hesitantly, I pulled away from him, and he gently set me down as I gawked at the change of scene. It was still a train platform, but it was different.

I didn't even realise that George had disappeared back through the barrier and returned with his twin. "Is there anything else we can help the Lady with?"

"I-I think I'm alright." I answered, getting my thoughts back together.

"Are you sure?"

"Because it is the duty of every gentleman-"

"To help a Lady in need!"

"I'll be fine." I said, not used to people WANTING to help me. I should have booked way from there then and there, because not a few seconds later came the mother of the boys, and she moved straight to my side.

"You poor dear! Oh! Lily would have a heart attack! Well, maybe not, but she would be worried none the less!" She said as she fussed over me like I was one of her own.

_Hold on_… "Did you say 'Lily'? You knew my mother?"

"Of course I know your mother, deary! And someone would have to be out of their mind to not recognize the Potter Hair!"

"You knew my Dad too?" I was utterly shell shocked.

"My, my, you poor dear. Never knew of the trouble your father caused. No matter. Now, you can call me Mrs. Weasley, deary, and never feel uncomfortable to ask me or my boys for help. Right?" She looked up at her mass of redheaded children and they all nodded enthusiastically. _Wow, four friends and I'm not even at the school yet._

"Well, I may have have Prefect duties, but as a Prefect I would need to help you none the less." The eldest looking one said formally. _Perhaps three and an acquaintance._I corrected.

"Now, on the train you get! Don't want to be left behind!" Mrs. Weasly ushered us like a herd of cats to the train doors.

"Fred, George, I expect you to help Harriet and Ron this year. Make sure they know where all their classes are, and please, don't get into trouble!" Mrs. Weasley told her children. Fred helped me onto the Train by literally picking me up and placing me inside the doorway.

"You go find a seat-"

"And we'll get you're luggage, don't worry-

"We'll be right there, just a second."

And they shooed me into the train and they began stacking the luggage on top of one another. So I followed orders, and went to find a compartment. I used the walls as support as I tried to hide my limp, and when I found an empty compartment, I quickly claimed it. I looked out the window and saw the Weasley's and they talked.

"Is she _really_ Harriet Potter? The only survivor the the Killing Curse?" I saw one of the twins ask.

"No, her parents aren't dead." Mrs. Weasley stated firmly.


	5. The Train

**I am so sorry that I don't update ever! It's rather difficult when I have college coming up and my own story that I'm writing. Then again, I've been working on that particular story sense I was around 8 yrs old, so, who knows if I'll ever publish that one. It'll probably never be good enough in my eyes. Aaaaaaanyways, enough about me, onto the story!**

* * *

The train ride was more than I expected. Fred and George -though which is which it still to be seen- came to sit with Ron and I, and then they left to hang out with a friend of theirs -Lee Jordan, I think- and the Amazing Trolly cart of Candy came by! I had no idea there were so many different kinds of sweets! I bought loads, enough to share with Ron, and probably to last me the school year. He taught me what each one was -though after the Chocolate Frog, I don't think I'll be having another one any time soon. And the Every Flavor Beans were terrifying!

That's when the bushy haired girl came in. "Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"Why would someone bring a toad?" I asked curiously.

That set the bushy-haired girl off. "Before 1991, young witches and wizards would bring boxes of toads to whichever school they attended for potion ingredients. But the Ministry of Magic filled it under the Animal Cruelty Legislation, and I for one am grateful that I don't have to hurt an animal for ingredients!" (**Seriously, it's on the Harry Potter wiki under Toads, because I'm really strange like that!**)

"Cuz' we really needed to know that!" Ron said through a mouthful of muffin, reminding me incredibly of Dudley. I almost cringed away from him, but I stopped before I got to far into it, and it seemed the other two didn't notice.

"I bought a few extra book while shopping for my school supplies so that I would have a better idea of what I was getting into when I joined the Wizarding World. I'm the first one in my family to have magic!" She said excitedly.

"I bet you're going to be Ravenclaw." Ron stated swallowing.

The girl grimaced at Ron's lack of manners and gave me a quick apologetic smile. I gave her a smile back, the smile I practiced for weeks in the mirror. How else can one smile? "I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" she asked me. I kept my mouth shut, like I was supposed to. Like Aunt and Uncle taught me.

Ron looked at me with an unreadable expression, and then answered for me, "She's Harriet, and a bit shy. I'm Ron! Ron Weasly."

"Well, Ms. And a Bit Shy and Mr. Weasley, if you see a toad, try and catch it for Neville, would you?" Then she left, like she simply knew we would, never waiting for us to tell her yes or no. Nicer than Aunt, but similar. Unconsciously I rubbed at my wrist by which Aunt would often drag me to do a chore or whatever she wanted done that wasn't on my list.

The compartment was quiet for about five minutes. Well, as quiet as it gets with Ronald. I don't think he knows he talks to fill the silence. He just does. But when the next visitor came, Ronald became the quiet that Uncle often got when he couldn't punish me because we were in public. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron bit out.

Malfoy, the platinum blonde I had met while being fitted for cloths, stood in the doorway, and had a perfect view of my unconscious flinch as Ron's harsh tone. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment towards me. "Am I not allowed in this specific compartment? Is this one off limits to anyone with money?"

"Sure, we'll go with that!" Ron spat. I scooted closer to the window than I already was, almost squishing myself against it.

"Well then," Malfoy lifted his arm slightly away from his body, and in my direction. "Shall I escort you out of here? You are, after all, ever more wealthy than the Malfoy family."

"She can stay!" Ron shouted haughtily.

"Not like it's your choice." Malfoy muttered, rolling his eyes at the redhead's antics. Looking over to me, he said, "I would gladly protect a damsel in distress like yourself, but the choice is yours."

_Protect_. That was the key word. The one thing I always wanted was a family, and isn't _Protect_ part of that? That's what Aunt does for Dudley. Maybe…

"SHE'S NOT GOING WITH YOU!" Ron shouted angrily. His angrily red face reminded so much of Uncle that I didn't even think. I ran at Malfoy and gripped his arm, hoping and praying that his offer for protection wasn't fake.

My heart was pounding hard against my rib cage, and I kept my gaze glued to the metal floor of the train. "It would seem that you're wrong, Weasley. It's only to be expected when you act like- well, you." Malfoy then whisked me out of the compartment before Ron could say anything more.

"Thank you." I whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear me over the rest of the train.

"It was my duty to get you as far away from that blood traitor as I could. By the way," He stopped walking, and turned us around to the two biggest boys I'd ever seen. Not like Dudley or Uncle big, but broad and tall. "This is Crabb and Goyle; pretty much my bodyguards. They protect me and my friends and we do the schoolwork they can't do."

"Seems like a fair deal." I gave a small smile.

"So, miss Harriet," He said as he turned back around and continued walking towards the front of the train, "would it be alright if I asked you a question?" Before I could opened my mouth he rushed out, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. If you don't, just say, 'I'd rather not say', and I won't ask again."

He gave me a way out. No one has ever given me a way out. Usually I would sit there uncomfortably hoping they either left or asked something else. He gave me a choice! It seems I have a lot of those with him. "I-I suppose. Go ahead." I offered.

"Why does yelling scare you?" It was a simple question, and I did really want to answer it, but I couldn't. Not in complete honesty. I had only known him for a few hours if you count our encounter at Madam Malkin's.

"My Uncle- he's- well, he gets rather frightening when he's angry." I answered. It was true, but not entirely true.

Malfoy nodded, obviously not knowing the feeling himself, but understanding the answer. Changing the subject, he asked, "So what House do you suspect you'll be in? Now that you have some knowledge of them." I smiled slightly at the memory in the robe shop when he asked the very same question, and going on and on about each house after I had told him I wasn't sure.

"I don't think Gryffindor. I'm not exactly brave or anything."

"Understandable why you would mention that first. Your parents were in Gryffindor. And though I've only known you for a short time, I agree you're not an airhead Gryffindork!" He joked, and the boys behind us laughed really loud, but it wasn't cruel or taunting like the Dursley's. It wasn't kind either, but it wasn't directed at me, so that was nice.

"You might be a Ravenclaw. Do you like to read?"

"Whenever I can get my hands on a book. But that's a rare opportunity when I have time on weekends, when my Aunt and Uncle are gone and I know I can get all my chores done beofre they get back."

"You have chores?" Malfoy questioned, as though it were a foreign subject.

"Yeah." I answered quietly.

"To think!" Malfoy dramatised with his other arm over his eyes. "The great Harriet Potter reduced to being a House Elf! It's unthinkable!"

"What's a House Elf?"

Malfoy gave me a strange look. "The Potter's practically have a legion of House Elves, don't they?"

"I wouldn't know. I've had to live with my Muggle Aunt and Uncle sense before I can remember."

Malfoy went extreme drama king over that! And after cursing the wizard who placed me there rather than within Pure Blood society, continued on explaining what "Pure Blood" and "House Elf" were and their importance to the magical society. Or at least what they meant and what House Elves did. He only knew the basics of Pure Blood wizards.

He was repeating the lessons his father had given him on Pure Bloods when he was younger -about how they were more powerful and were in danger of dying out- when we arrived at his compartment, with others he considered friends. Crabb and Goyle took the two seats on either side of the door while there were two others in the compartment.

The girl had black hair like me, except hers was smooth as glass and a bob style hair cut, while the boy had darker skin and black short curly hair. Both were already in their school robes.

"Draco! Who's this?" The girl asked cheerfully.

"Potter. Harriet Potter." Draco introduced for me. Turning to me, he gestured to the other two, "This is Zambini and Parkson."

"I prefer Pansy." The girl said. It wasn't rude, but it sounded like she corrected Malfoy a lot on that.

"Blaze." Zambini held out his hand for me and I took it gingerly. He moved from his seat across from Pansy and sat next to her instead, letting Malfoy and I sit across from them.

It was an interesting ride to Hogwarts, and dare I say, enjoyable. If Uncle ever found out, I wouldn't be able to walk for days. At some point during the ride, I began calling Malfoy, Draco like Blaze and Pansy, and he didn't seem to mind!

I was now rather excited for school. It seemed like a good start. I honestly had no idea what to expect, but I almost believed Draco and his friends would be there to help me if I needed it. But there was still that chance that this was all just a dream.

* * *

**Review, people! Review! Reviews often have me update faster because I remember that it's there! :)**


	6. Note

**It has been - what? - two years since I even came on ! 2 years since I've written or even thought about ANYTHING but college essays and scholarship stuff. Ugh. But, thanks to one review, I've realized that this story still exists, and shall try to keep writing. Please note: I've gotten much better at writing since the break, and oh my goodness this story is particularly rancid! Unfortunately I don't feel like going through and editing the old chapters. *shrug* So new readers will just have to suck it up and crawl through the mud to get to the - hopefully - better part. In any case, This is not a chapter, but a chapter shall soon be up! I promise!**


	7. The Sorting

**Author's note at the end! R&amp;R stand for _Read and REVIEW! _The second half of that is very important to me. Don't let me forget this story exists! **

* * *

I was basically clinging to Draco's arm as we joined the mass exodus departing the train. It was getting really difficult to hide my limp, but Uncle said to never show anyone when I was hurt, because it would bring unwanted attention, leaving me to keep taking deep breaths to mentally ease the pain as quietly as possible so no one around me would know. The steps down didn't help all that much, nor the rocky path going downhill. I nearly tripped a number of times, but Crabb, or Goyle – whoever was on my right – would help support my weight while Draco tried to help return my balance.

The castle looked hauntingly beautiful with the cloudy sky, half hidden moon, and lights from the windows glowing softly in the distance. The view from the edge of the lake was almost worth the pain it took to get there. Almost. But the lake made me freeze, unfortunately having Draco pull me forward unexpectedly, leaving me to gasp as I landed on my bad leg.

"Harriet? Are you alright?" Draco asked, steadying me as I secretly kept my foot just a centimeter above the ground.

"Fine. Um, I don't particularly like lakes. I don't know how to swim." I deflected, though not lied. I don't know how to swim, and I don't like water, not after a particular incident being held under.

"No more than four to a boat!" The giant, fuzzy man yelled to all of us.

Draco just made a humming noise, but didn't saying anything about my excuse, though he looked like he wanted to. "Goyle, carry her into the boat. Then you and Crabb ride in a different boat. Zambini and Parkson with Potter and me."

"What if I don't want to ride with you?" Blaze questioned, looking at Draco with a raised eyebrow. I held my breath at the tone, waiting for Draco to slap him like Uncle would me. But I was incorrect in my assumption.

"Then don't." Draco didn't sound mad or pleased about it. It was an odd emotion to decipher, one I hadn't ever heard before. As much as I wanted to know what it was, I kept my questions to myself. Questions never lead to answers, only pain.

Goyle scooped me up, and I tensed as he walked closer to the water. He gingerly stepped into the boat, only rocking it a slam amount compared to what he could have done with his size, and set me down on a bench. I gripped the seat with all the strength in my little hands. The boat tilted again, and when I felt a brush against my hand, I flinched violently away from the source.

"It's just me, don't worry." Draco said easily, holding up his hands and slowly moving them down.

Pansy stepped into the boat without rocking it thankfully, and the bushy-haired girl from the train stepped in. I took another deep breath to calm my shattered nerves, though it did nothing. I gripped the seat tighter when the man called out, "Everyone in? Everyone seated? Alright, FORWARD!" and the boat started moving. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend the rocking was just me trying to put myself to sleep in my safe little cupboard.

Thankfully the rocking didn't last long. The boat stopped at the other side of the lake, and I would have jumped out and kissed the ground if my leg didn't shoot needles through it every time I put pressure on it. "Goyle!" Draco called, and I tried to stave off panicking when I was picked up again. I was carried out of the boat and set down next to Draco, who held his arm out again. "Place as much weight as you need on me. Once we get to the castle you and I will find the Hospital Wind mother made sure I knew about."

And true to his word, after Professor McGonagall introduced herself and explained what the Houses were and what they meant, Draco rushed to her and started whispering to the old witch. Her gaze turned to me, and she gestured for me to come over. "Mr. Malfoy says that you've been limping. But as the next short while is very important, will a pain potion be enough until I am able to escort you to the Hospital Wing?"

Thankfully looks couldn't kill, else I would have been dead fifty times over by the age of nine, and Professor McGonagall would have dropped to the floor from the look Draco was giving her. "Yes, ma'am." I say quietly, as it was more than I deserved anyway. I let someone else know I was hurt, I should be smacked around and thrown in my cupboard without dinner for at least two days. She pulled a small bottle from a pocket in her robes and handed it to me. I looked from it to her a few times before she sighed in exasperation and said, "Drink it. It may smell bad, but it will help."

I gulped it down in one go, and didn't cough, gag, or anything else that might show I was ungrateful for it, even though reflex said to. The pain in my body eased a bit, but not a significant amount. That was ok though. The potion helped me through walking into the Great Hall – with Draco still offering his arm, and stand through most of the names without noticing the pain. Right before "Malfoy, Draco" was called, he whispered, "Zambini, help Harriet keep off her leg as much as possible. You're likely to be called last anyway. I'm taking her to the Hospital Wing after dinner, regardless if a teacher is with us or not."

And then his name was called. Blaze kindly offered his arm for me to hold onto to keep my balance, and with a look from Draco, I picked it up off the ground a little bit to his satisfaction. He walked up to the stool, and the hat didn't even touch his head before it called out, "Slytherin!" to much applause. There were more names called, but I didn't really listen as I looked around some more, memorizing my surroundings.

"Your name is about to be called. Think you can walk up there by yourself, or would you like help?" Blaze asked.

"I've got it." I whispered back.

"Potter, Harriet!" Slowly I released Blaze and made my way up to the front without limping. I ignored the whispers of the people telling others to move so they can get a better look, the gawking, and the "Gryffindor's Golden Girl" comments. When I sat down, the staring crown vanished, replaced by the darkness of the inside of the hat.

"Hmmm…" A voice echoed ominously. Flashes of memories and thoughts passed through my mind. "This won't be easy, you know. You don't belong in Gryffindor, that much is clear. But where _do_ you belong?" I couldn't help but wonder who the voice was, or why I didn't belong in Gryffindor, not that I didn't know I wouldn't fit in there.

"I am the Sorting Hat, child." It answered, surprising me. "It shouldn't be surprising for a question to be answered, but with your living arrangements, I can see why you would believe so. Which also means you wouldn't fit all that well into Ravenclaw, though you do absorb information like a sponge. Gryffindor would be a rather bad idea simply because most of them are loud and physical, which would send you into a panic attack just by observing it should it become too much. Perhaps if things had been different, but no. Hufflepuff might be a good fit for you, you'd make many friends there. There are some Slytherins going through similar treatments in their homes, but your only ambition is to survive, and that's not really an ambition, that's natural instinct." The voice made the humming sound again, but I kept my peace. I didn't want to anger it, or get in trouble for having an opinion. "You need not worry about angering me, child. I'm only a hat after all. But not having an opinion does assist me in my final decision. I believe the best house for you is…"

"Hufflepuff!"

* * *

**Yep. Huffelpuff. I literately let the characters pick for me. I love that I can almost converse with the characters like they're real! It's a talent I've picked up over the years, and now, it's so much fun! They dictate the story almost completely! I first got the idea of a Slytherin-Huffelpuff friendship from this thing I saw on Tumblr, where it was like, Slytherin-"I'm going to kill him." Hufflepuff-"Sound like fun!" We'll see where miss Harriet takes the rest of the story! **

**REVIEW!**


	8. The Welcoming Feast

**One day late of my self-determined due-date! Of course, my internet was out yesterday for who-knows-what reason! Anyway, here's the next chapter! If you like it, tell me what you like. If you favorite, tell me why. If you follow, tell me why! I mean really! I want to know what I'm doing right! Also, please note that the names I used do exist! I refer to PotterWiki all the time! I picked characters that don't have lives, and am giving them lives! It'll be great! **

* * *

The Great Hall was dead silent when McGonagall removed the hat from my head. For four beat of my racing heart you could have heard a pencil drop. Then all at once the table with the yellow flag broke out in whoops and cheers, and McGonagall nudged me that direction. Two other tables applauded politely, while only a few students at the red and gold table clapped. I walked quickly to the table and kept my head down.

As I slid into the nearest open seat, I felt like I was swarmed by the students. There was too much noise for me to hear anything being said. Too many people touching me and too close to me. My breaths were becoming strained as I made myself as small as possible.

"Oi! Imps! Friendly is nice, but don't overwhelm." Came the voice of likely an older boy. I hesitantly looked up to see a young man with hazelnut hair and brown eyes down a few seats. "Nice to meet you, miss Potter! I'm Gabriel Truman, one of the prefects. We in Hufflepuff are a friendly bunch, but if it ever gets too much, just say something, alright?"

"Um, ok." I mumble, nodding my head.

The girl to my left gasped, "I didn't even realize you were uncomfortable! I'm so sorry! Mum says I need to slow down and think, because not everyone likes hugs. But I love hugs! Sometimes I just can't help it! You're so cute, and I just want to cuddle you like a teddy bear! But mum says that that's not a complement, but how can it not be? Teddy bears are the most adorable things!" She didn't eve sound like she was running out of air, even with the speed she spoke. She probably would have kept going if not for someone else speaking up.

"Maxine, relax! You're speaking at incomprehensible speeds again." The boy said. He had a lazy smile and his brown hair fell a bit into his eyes. A bright blush bloomed across her cheeks she clamped her lips shut, though they still curved upwards in a smile.

"Sorry about her." A young woman laughed. "Tamsin Applebee, third year. Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand from across the table, and I hesitantly reached out to shake it.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Applebee." I speak up, but it wasn't much more than a whisper. I jumped when the entire table began cheering again, and watched a boy my age walk easily to the table.

"Please, we're all family here in Hufflepuff! Call me Tamsin, or Tammy!" Her voice was like little bells. "The Hugger of Hufflepuff next to you is Maxine O'Flaherty. She really is harmless."

"Until you put her on the Pitch!" The boy said eagerly. "Malcolm Preece, fourth year. Also the best Chaser on Hufflepuff's Team!"

"In your dreams, Malcolm!" Tammy and another boy down the table a ways called out. My confusion must have shown, because Tammy turned to me and explained, "The Hufflepuff House Quidditch Team. Malcolm, Zack, and I are chaser."

"I've never heard of Quidditch before." I respond. The looks of horror from some of the older students had me trying to fold in on myself again. Before any of them could speak, the Oldest looking man at the table stood up, and the hall turned to quiet humming, but not dead silence.

"Welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts! I will only say a few words before you eat, and here they are; nitwit, ointment, blubber, tweek. Thank you." He bowed his head, and the serving platters were suddenly bursting with food. But I was still staring at the man.

"Is he… is he a bit…um, mad?" I ask quietly.

"Professor Dumbledore is a genius! Crazy tends to be a side effect of genius I've noticed. Potatoes?" Tammy offered, sliding the bowl towards me.

"No, thank you." I decline, looking to my lap.

"Why not? They're good for you." Malcolm insisted.

"I've already eaten." I used excuse number one the Dursley's listed out for me.

"You couldn't have. You've been on a train all day, and the only thing they serve on the train is sweets. Not the best plan, if I say so. I mean, hundreds of children, plenty under the age of fourteen trapped in a tiny space and hyped up on sugar? No, bad plan. It leads to children being to frenzied to go to bed the first night, leaving only exhausted children who only got three hours of sleep the next day." Maxine explained quickly, while putting a small serving on my plate. "Now eat. You're thin as a stick!"

"If you can't tell, she hasn't had any sweets today." Tammy joked. "But really, you should definitely have at least a little bit. The food is here for everyone to eat, not just be pretty."

As much as I tried, I couldn't keep the memories of being called abnormal and a freak from flashing through my head. Or the times that Uncle would say everyone, but not include me. In any case, I gingerly reached out for a slice of bread and nibbled on it quietly, trying to ignore the odd looks other students sent me. Particularly a rather handsome boy who had happened to walk up behind Tammy.

He watched me for a few seconds, then his face broke out in a reassuring smile. "Nervous? I couldn't eat much my first night here either." He said kindly. Tammy jerked at his voice, and jumped out of her seat.

"Cedric! How was your summer?" She cried, hugging the cute boy.

"Great!" He replied, hugging back. "I've been practicing my flying skills all summer! I'm going to be on the team this year! You can count on it."

"Great! Looking forward to your try-out!" She smiled. "Wanna join us, Future Seeker for Hufflepuff?"

"Sure!" Both sat back down, with Malcolm shifting over to make room. Holding his hand out to me, he said, "Nice to meet you miss Potter! Cedric Diggory." I shook his hand, and then went back to quietly eating my slice of bread.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore called attention back to the front of the room. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few announcements to make." He proceeded to talk about how things I had never heard of before had been added to the list of banned items, adding that a full list could be found on the office door to Mr. Filtch's office. I made mental note to ask where that was, I didn't want to break any rules. He also put a lot of emphasis on the danger of the Third Floor corridor, and I cemented it in my mind to stay far, far away.

Soon we were sent off to bed. Gabriel called everybody to follow him, and I was immediately right next to him so as not to be punished. I was going to be a good girl, and do everything right, and not get punished. I was going to be good, and not a freak.

* * *

**I know, it's short. Unfortunately, I'm having a bit of trouble with what the Hufflepuff House rules might be. I'm going to re-read the book to get an idea of what to do for it. Any ideas you guys have would be great too! **


	9. Near Breakdown in the Common Room

**Oh my goodness! I didn't even realize I had missed last Saturday until it was Wednesday! I've be playing Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, and it has sucked away most of my free time! It's so much fun! I kind of rushed this chapter so I didn't miss my deadline again, so if there are mistakes, my apologies. I also wrote it on my IPad, so there might be spelling or grammatical errors. In any case, enjoy! **

* * *

"Aren't you all just adorable!" One of the older girls gushed over the first years once they arrived in the Hufflepuff Common Room. It was a beautiful, warm room. I heard a few of the others comment that the round doors and windows made them think of what a Hobbit Hole would look like, whatever that was. The walls were brick, and there were planets in the window seals and hanging from the rafters. All-in-all, is was amazingly welcoming and cozy.

Heidi Macavoy had been introduced as the other Hufflepuff Prefect next to Gabriel Truman. They had led the rest of us through the dungeons and past the kitchens to a large stack of barrels. The Prefects tapped them like they were playing drums and a door that hadn't been there before was opened.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff, first years, and welcome back everyone else!" Gabriel called over the chatter, which quieted down immediately. "For those who I haven't introduced myself to, my name is Gabriel Truman, I'm the sixth year prefect. Think of me as the second oldest big brother of the house. Your oldest brother, James Mathews, is currently talking with Professor Sprout, our head of house."

"This is the common room, where you can relax, do homework, play games with friends, or anything really. As long as it doesn't send anyone to the Hospital Wing or break anything irreparable than it's fine." Heidi said.

"And if anyone needs help with homework or anything else, just ask! We're Hufflepuffs, which means we help and look out for one another! Welcome to the Hufflepuff family!"

I waited quietly for the rules to be laid out clearly, but unwound what rules were being said; don't hurt anyone or you'll be hurt, don't break anything or you'll be broken. But, what about asking? Asking anything wasn't allowed. Unless you were Dudley, but he never asked anyway. What would happen if I asked? They never made that clear. But I didn't want to be a burden to this family like I was to the Dursley's. But I didn't want to be in trouble either. The Prefects were already halfway through explaining the sleeping arrangements, by the time I realized I had missed what had been said, and I nearly broke down in tears right then and there. An older year walked up and whispered to Gabriel, and his eyes scanned the group until he looked right at me.

"Miss Potter?" I had been caught! I was going to be punished for not listening! I nearly let the tears fall now, but I knew better. Crying doesn't help. But I didn't want to be punished on my first night. I was already in pain, would that be enough for them? That my uncle had already punished me yesterday, might I get out of a punishment tonight? Before I knew it, Heidi was next to me, and I flinched and closed my eyes when her hand came close.

"Miss Potter, would you mind too terribly if I accompanied you, Mr Malfoy, and Mr. Flint to the Hospital Wing?" Gabriel asked softly. I opened my eyes and saw Gabriel kneeling a few feet from me, and saw from the corner of my eye that Heidi had begun herding the others through other doors and probably off to bed.

"Draco's here?" I murmured, clutching my hands in front of me in worry.

"Yeah. He said he needed to escort you to the Hospital Wing. May I come with you?" I didn't see any reason why not. He was in charge, and I wouldn't anger him by saying no. I nodded my head, and he stood up and offered his hand very slowly. I hesitated, but I had seen Dudley holding Uncle and Aunt's hands, and part of me really wanted to know what it would be like to hold hands with someone like an older brother or father. I reached out, waiting for him to rip his hand at and laugh at me for thinking he would ever touch a freak. But he just stood like a statue, waiting for me to take his hand. Once I got up the courage to take his hand, he gently wrapped his fingers around mine and led me to the door.

Just like Gabriel had said, Draco was waiting outside the common room, and had an older student with him. "I had to have Flint escort me so I don't get in trouble." Draco explained immediately.

Who I assumed was Mr. Flint looked at me with blank eyes, and that scared me. I could always read emotions best from the eyes, it kept me alive and from being hurt some of the times. I felt my throat tighten in an effort not to cry. It only lasted a few seconds, but to me it felt too long. Mr. Flint gave a look to Gabriel, and I waited for Gabriel to push me away because of what Flint was silently communicating.

"Let's go already! She's been limping since the train at the very least!" Draco demanded, though quieter than the Dursley's would have.

It was a difficult trip to the Hospital Wing, as going up the stairs was much more difficult than going down. At one point, Gabriel asked if he could carry me, and I agreed, because I wasn't about to say no to someone stronger than me. I was already in enough pain, of course, Uncle would say differently. To my horror, a tear leaked out as he carried me, but he just smile and said, "Don't worry. Madam Pomfrey will have you feeling like new in no time. I promise."

'New'? I wouldn't be a freak if I was 'new'. If I was fixed, I would be a good girl, and wouldn't get into trouble! That lifted my spirits greatly, and I almost looked forward to getting there. Almost, because it was still terrifying. But if I could be new, I could be good! I certainly hoped Madam Pomfrey was a miracle worker, because that's what it would take to make me new.

* * *

**Review! No, really, review. It can be as neutral and bland as "Good job" or "I like it, keep going", but I would prefer if you told me something you like about it. **


End file.
